


Remnants

by eerian_sadow



Series: cotton candy bingo [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, M/M, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid gives his mate a gift.  Mirage gives one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> filling my Wild Card square for cottoncandy_bingo (using prompt #139 "gifts") and also filling the prompt "Mirage/First Aid--a touch of class" from AGES ago during the weekly requests at tf_rare_pairing.

When Blades found the old crystal goblets, only two and covered in grime from their time in the ruins of the Towers, First Aid knew just what to do with them. He boxed them up and tucked them into his subspace compartment. Then he carried them through the space bridge, managing not to break them despite having to dodge Shockwave's poorly aimed shots. Once they were safely home, he hid the box in the Medbay, waiting for the right time to clean them up.

When the goblets were cleaned up he could tell they didn't match, but they had been without nice things on Earth for so long that having a mis-matched pair wouldn't matter. Each goblet was still beautiful, and still a now-priceless work of art.

His partner would love them.

After they were cleaned, the medic packed each goblet carefully into a padded gift box. Then he wrapped the boxes and left them on their sitting room table, where Mirage was sure to find them. It might be a few days before he and the noble crossed paths, so leaving them for Mirage to open at his leisure seemed best.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mirage smiled when he saw the brightly wrapped packages sitting on the table in the area he had cordoned off as the "sitting room" for the quarters he and First Aid shared. It was an unexpected surprise, especially in light of the fact that they were saving their small pay packages for a plot of land near the _Ark_ so that they could build their own apartment. (One with actual locks on the doors that he brothers wouldn't be able to break through.) The gesture was sweet and thoughtful, however, and the noble appreciated it.

He sat down in his favorite chair and reached for the first package. Carefully, he removed the brightly colored paper, knowing that Carly would want to reuse it for one of her craft projects. Then he opened the box.

Nestled inside, in a bed of shredded paper as brightly colored as the wrapping, was a single crystal goblet carefully etched with the glyph that represented his Tower.

The noblemech's mouth dropped open in shock as he raised trembling fingers to the ancient glyph. It didn't denote his specific spark line, just the Tower his family had belonged to, but it was enough of a connection to make his spark ache. For a long moment, he was flooded by memories of his home before the Decepticons stole it from him.

Once he regained his composure, Mirage reached for the second box and wondered if First Aid realized just how precious a gift he had given.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Mirage?" First Aid blinked, taking in the elegant decorations that their quarters had been blanketed in. There were drapes and jewels everywhere, and their little table was set using the crystal goblets Blades had found and a number of large pillar candles. It wasn't their anniversary or any of the Human holidays the Autobots had adopted after waking up on Earth, so he wasn't sure what had called for all the finery and he was a little confused.

"Welcome home." The blue mech stepped out from behind the partition that hid their recharge berth from the front door, draped in a fine purple cloak and wearing some sort of decorative jewels under his optics. 

"What is all this?" The Protectobot asked.

Mirage smiled. "A simple traditional dinner between bonded mechs, or as close as I could approximate on our limited budget and with Earth's resources. I thought, after that wonderful gift, that you should be given the full effect."

First Aid retracted his mask and returned his mate's smile. "It's very romantic, though the jewels had to have cost a fortune."

"To my deep chagrin, they are mostly synthetic." The noble moved toward his bonded and drew the medic into a hug. "In another lifetime, I would have imported them across the known universe for you."

"Someday, we'll be able to do that again." The red and white mech leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mate's lips. "I'm glad we have this, though. I think it's perfect."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bonding Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690801) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow)




End file.
